A Car Ride Home
by Triafics
Summary: Larry gets picked up from his friend's house by Iggy. He later suggests that they go somewhere private to chat. Iggy spills the beans about another side to him. The curious Larry tries to find out the hard way.


**This is my first fanfic with Iggy in it based on a ship I sailed when I got my Iggy and Larry plushies. I hope you enjoy! :-)**

Larry was staying over at Andre on a Sunday evening, and needed to be picked up. But he couldn't drive, and Andre was fast asleep, so he tried to call up Ludwig and Lemmy, but no response from either, so he had to resort to getting Iggy to pick him up. Larry dialed in the number for Iggy and hit the call button, waiting for an answer.

"C'mon… Ludwig and Lemmy aren't answering and I need someone to come get me." Larry said.

"Ey, what's up, Larry?" Iggy answered the phone.

"Kind of in a little situation here. I don't know how to drive, and Andre is sleeping like a baby right now. Can you come pick me up?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a minute." Iggy replied.

"OK, nice. See you in a bit."

"Alright, bye." Iggy hung up and went to get in his car.

Larry waited for 6 minutes for Iggy to arrive.

Iggy pulled up to Andre's carport and honked, reminding Larry that he was there. This, however alerted Andre. "Gah! What the hell?" He hollered.

"No need to worry, Andre, that's just Iggy coming to pick me up."

"Oh, uhm… awkward." Andre whispered.

Larry went outside and waved Andre goodbye, and went to the car.

"You wanna go somewhere before we get home?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm… sure, I guess." Larry responded, getting in the front seat and fastening his seatbelt.

Iggy drove Larry out to the convenience store for a bag of chips.

"It'll be a quick jolt in and out. I'll be right back, Iggy."

"Alright." Iggy lended Larry two dollars.

Larry walked in and ordered a bag of Crunchy Cheetos to save for later.

"Thank you, that'll be $2.05." The clerk said.

"Ah, damn it, I don't even have a nickel on me."

"It's all good, no change necessary."

"Really? Thanks!" Larry got the Cheetos bag and went out. "Have a good night, sir!"

"You too! Such a good customer, honestly."

Larry got back into the front seat and put the Cheetos in the backseat.

"We could make one more stop before we get home, Iggy." Larry said.

"And that is…?"  
"Dunno, maybe some parking lot in the middle of who knows? Maybe we could talk about our life for a bit, kill a bit of time, maybe."

"Sure, whatever." Iggy drove out to a lonely looking parking space where no one is.

While Iggy was driving to the lot, Larry slowly reached over to Iggy, but stopped in the middle, waiting to be at the lot to do it.

"Huh? What was-" Iggy looked over at Larry, confused.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask you a question, but I forgot what I wanted to ask." Larry said.

Iggy and Larry arrived at the parking lot.

Iggy rotated the key in the ignition slot and turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Larry unbuckled his as well.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about, Larry?"

"Just a quick topic about you, really. You say you had a different side?" Larry's curiosity got the best of him.

"Yeah, it's kinda dangerous. My eyes go green, my pupils are more reptilian, and my voice becomes all snake-like."

"How do you know this? You think you'd lose consciousness while like that."

"Nah, nothing really comes out of me when I'm like that. It just happens." Iggy got really uncomfortable answering these questions.

"Well, what causes it?~" Larry's attitude suddenly changed, like he knew what makes Iggy turn into that.

"Uhm… why do you wanna know?"

"Cause Lemmy taught me a thing or two about people like that."

"Lemmy? What did he teach you?"

Larry suddenly lunged up and grabbed Iggy's arms. "People like that are the greatest doms~"

"U-uhm… I th-think we should get home. It's getting da-"

"No, no, no. You're gonna bring out that side of you and give me a good time. And that's final." Larry said as he slowly rubbed Iggy's body.

"Larry, why do you really want to do this? We're brot-"

"Do we really look identical? The only similarities between us seven is that we're Drakoopas. No one said we were brothers and sister, other than our false leader, Bowser. We're fucking adopted, for Miyamoto's sake." Larry rubbed further down during his little monologue.

"B-but that's not an excuse to do this…" Iggy blushed.

"Shhshhshh… you're bringing out that other Iggy whether you like it or not~" Larry went down to the drivers floor and rubbed in between Iggy's thighs.

Larry opened Iggy's legs and saw his slit slowly opening up.

"L-L-Larry, please…" Iggy blushed harder.

Larry licked the slit, waiting for Iggy's rod to come out of it, making Iggy moan, of course.

Iggy's erection was slowly coming out, making Larry stop licking for a second.

"Wow, you're quite a grower, aren't ya? It's throbby, leaky, and how can I say no to the size? Eight and a half inches. Nhehehehe, don't mind if I do~" Larry grasped the member and slowly stroked it.

"Larry… y-you're making a bit of a mistake here…" Iggy said through his whines and gasps.

"Hmph. Am I? You were off guard, just so you know~" Larry said as he began to lick on Iggy's shaft.

Iggy didn't know what to do at that point. Larry had him good. Larry didn't ask to go to an old parking lot for nothing. But, it is what it is. Larry slowly made his way to the tip.

"Larry… p-please..." Iggy whimpered.

Larry suckled on Iggy's tip, and his tail started to slowly wag back and forth. Larry was enjoying every second of tasting Iggy's sweet precum.

Larry took Iggy's cock deeper into his mouth.

"O-oh, God… L-Larry…" Iggy's eyes glowed a faint green before reverting back to light blue.

Larry bobbed his head up and down on Iggy's rod, waiting for a good time to stroke him off to let Iggy finish on his face. This made Larry erect from how arousing the thought of it was.

Iggy moaned and laid his head back, closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out. He might've not asked for it, but it felt amazing for him.

Larry moaned and gave Iggy a bit of dick slurping and made it go deeper in. Iggy's moaning would grow louder and louder.

Iggy could say nothing but chant fuck and Larry over and over and over. It was arousing to Larry.

Larry dove in and gave Iggy a great deepthroating. Iggy moaned so much louder than before.

"L-Larry… I'm close…!" Iggy gasped.

Larry took Iggy's rod out of his mouth, aimed it at his face, stuck his tongue out and jerked it. "Good~" Larry purred.

Iggy's throbs became much more prominent, then finally, Iggy cried out as he shot his milk all over Larry's face and in his mouth. The seed dripped down Larry's face, some onto his chest.

"Mmm… your cum tastes so good, Iggy~" Larry said.

"You're a good little slut, aren't you…?" Iggy's voice changed to a more snake-like voice and his eyes went green and reptilian.

"Yeah~" Larry finally got what he wanted. Iggy's other side.

"Looking at my cum all over your face and chest doesn't make me wanna clean it off, in fact, you look good like that~" Iggy took off his glasses and flicked Larry's chin.

Iggy pulled down the middle seat and lied down.

"So, you up for some 69?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm… nah, I'd rather do this instead." Larry crawled over and raised his tail in front of Iggy's face and went down.

Iggy spread Larry's legs out to see Larry's tailhole. Iggy went ahead and licked it.

"Nnnh…~ You're doing great under there...~" Larry moaned.

Larry slightly rubbed his member as he was getting eaten out from underneath.

Iggy went ahead and stroked his length as well. His tongue would slightly dig into Larry's entrance as well.

Larry had an idea. He spit on his hands, rubbed them together until the spit was good for use, and rubbed it on his and Iggy's members, making a satisfying and wet noise.

Iggy and Larry's moans would grow louder as they stroked faster.

"Iggy, I just want you to fuck me hard~ I hope you can promise me nothing but pleasure~ I'm just so fucking horny right now~!" Larry shouted.

Iggy grabbed Larry's butt and lifted it off of his face. "No problem." Iggy said.

Larry got off of Iggy and lied sideways and lifted one leg. "Do it. Satisfy my fucking lust~ A slut's gotta do what a slut's gotta do, Iggy~" Larry purred.

Iggy lined his cock up with Larry's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Fuck… you're so tight…" Iggy moaned.

"Yeah…~ I want you to pound me hard, Iggy~ I want you to make me scream in pleasure~ Call me a slut as you fuck me silly~"

Iggy obliged and went all the way into Larry and thrusted hard.

"Like this, slut?~" Iggy asked.

"Mnnph~ Fuck yeah~!" Larry moaned and fell onto his back.

Larry's eyes were starting to water because of the intense pleasure he was receiving. Iggy was pounding Larry's prostate **hard**.

Larry screamed and moaned very loud as Iggy went even faster than before.

"IGGY~! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~! I LOVE YOUR HARD, THROBBING COCK POUNDING INTO MY TIGHT TAILHOLE~! AAAHN~!" Larry cried out.

Iggy gasped and moaned as he was getting close, and he felt like this load was going to be bigger than before when he got a blowjob.

"Larry! I'm about to fucking cum!"

"DO IT INSIDE ME, PLEASE~!"

Iggy pounded and pounded and finally released his jizz into Larry's hole. Larry exploded with cum and it shot all over his body, some even landing in his mouth. There was cum everywhere. Iggy stayed inside Larry, then he turned back to normal.

"Uhh… a-are you OK, Larry?" Iggy asked, concerned.

"Hah… huff... a-ahh… n-never better…" Larry replied through his pants and gasps.

"What was that anyways? You pretty much raped me trying to get me on my lusty side." Iggy said.

"Y-you're still inside me right now, just so you know…" Larry reminded Iggy.

"R-right, you're right. It feels kinda warm and good in here, actually. Not sure if I wanna pull out."

"That's your cum, which is why it's warm, silly." Larry giggled.

"Still pretty comfy. Actually, I should've said that I love you before all this happened, huh?"

"Why so?"

"Well, Lemmy, Ludwig and I were actually planning some sort of… ahem, party in your name. Lord knows what they meant."

"I'm sure I'll be happy to find out~"

"I actually love you, Larry. Before this trip, I kinda knew you were gonna bring out that side of me. You just had to ask before you abruptly cut to the chase."

"Well, I love you too, Iggy…"

The two Drakoopas kissed and tongued a bit before Iggy pulled out.

Iggy saw just how much he came inside Larry. A lot of cum was flowing out of Larry. "Jesus Christ. I really do cum a lot when I'm on my lusty side." Iggy said.

"Let's go home and clean off. You're a mess, Larry." Iggy chuckled.

"Yeah, I just hope this doesn't dry onto me. I'd hate to be covered in dry cumstains." Larry looked down and licked a bit of cum off.

Iggy started the car and drove home. Iggy pulled into the garage and turned off the car and shut the garage door.

Iggy and Larry got out of the car, and Iggy unlocked the door.

"This was a fun night, was it, Iggy?"

"You bet it was, Larry."

Iggy opened the door, but upon entering, he heard some slapping and Lemmy and Ludwig moaning from Ludwig's room. Lemmy was moaning more high pitched than Ludwig, meaning he was probably the bottom.

"Uhh… Larry?" Iggy made a come here motion at Larry. Larry heard the noises as well.

"Oh, boy." Larry went wide eyed.

 **Ah, my first fanfic starring Iggy. What a good read, wouldn't you agree? Yes, the cliffhanger will be that Multi-POV fanfic I told you that would be coming soon. Be on the lookout for that. Until next time, peace out!**

 **~Trianious**


End file.
